Master Ketchum
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Que pasara cuando el entrenador pokémon se enfrente a una batalla terrible contra un rival que creía que no era importante
1. Sirena

The Master Ketchum

Capítulo 1.- El Reto de la Sirena

Una nube de polvo llenaba el campo de batalla, no habia otra razón más que el equipo Rocket habia capturado a Pikachu y su amigo Ash Ketchum trataba de salvarlo, el joven de pie tenía una estatura considerable, un cuerpo ejercitado y su rostro lleno de determinación; llevaba un atuendo bastante cambiado de sus viajes anteriores; playera azul, guantes negros, un pantalón de mezclilla, una gorra negra con una pokebola blanca y unos tenis en negro y azul con vivos rojos. Después del tiempo que habia pasado lejos no era de balde aunque los Rocket siempre lo seguían a todos lados.

– Blastoise no te rindas… ¡Usa hidrocañon!– grito el chico a lo que su amigo apunto sus cañones al robot y le dio un impacto directo que hizo que empezara a sacar chispas

– ¡Me lleva la que todavía tengo!, ya nos venció la caguama– reclamo James

– No de nuevo–exclamo el gato cuando los controles dejaron de responder e igual comenzaban a sacar chispas

– ¡Haz algo gato atolondrado!– grito Jessie mientras un destello blanco salía detrás de ella

– Wooooo– el pokémon punching toco un botón rojo que lanzo a los Rocket en una capsula de escape y segundos después el Robot explotó

– Hasta que haces algo bien–dijo la pelibordo

–Wooooo– respondió abrazando a su entrenadora

– El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez/ WOOOO– gritaron al unísono mientras se perdían en una estrellita

Ash recogió el contenedor donde estaba su amigo, el salió estirándose por el reducido espacio. Ash regreso a su pokémon tortuga de nuevo a su unidad de contención.

– ¿Qué no se cansaran de fallar?–

– Pika-pika– el pokémon alzo los hombros

– Bueno ya nos falta poco para llegar a nuestro destino; ¿estás tan emocionado como yo?–

– Pikaaaa– asintió el pokémon alegre

Un sonido de "Pruu pruu… pruu pruu" se escuchó en el ambiente y Ash levanto su muñeca para ver su xtransceiver y tenía la cara de su madre con un símbolo de llamada toco el botón de un lado contestando.

– Hola– el video cambio a un video de su madre

– Ash ¿cariño dónde estás?–

– Cerca de Ciudad Celeste–

– Pensé que vendrías a casa, como mañana es tu cumpleaños; mi hijo se vuelve todo un hombre– contesto soñadoramente– ¿pero la pasaremos juntos verdad?–

– ¡Y lo hare! Solo que ahora necesito hacer algo muy importante para dar comienzo una nueva etapa de mi vida–

– ¡Ya veo!– un semblante malicioso se formó en su rostro– vas a… –

– ¡Lo siento mama tengo que colgar! ¡Te amo!– exclamo nervioso cortando la comunicación

– Pika– negó el pokémon

– ¡Claro! como tu madre no te llama a cada rato insinúas que soy malo–

– Pika pika pikachu–el tono era neutro tal como si lo estuviera regañando

– Uff, no puedo cuando te pones de lado de mi mama. ¡Vámonos! Un gran día me espera–

Ambos amigos corrieron con toda la velocidad que sus pies daban hasta la ciudad que empezó a verse en el horizonte, lo que destacaba era a lo lejos varias estructuras metálicas. Ash entro en la ciudad donde habia un nuevo cartel que decía "Ciudad Celeste hogar de Misty ¡La sirena distorsionada!", el chico rio un poco ante la descripción pero camino por las calles que se veían muy diferentes. Deambulo un rato mirando las vitrinas, entonces llego al hermoso centro de espectáculos y gimnasio pokémon con apariencia de carrusel y un Dewgong en su parte superior, En la entrada habia un cartel multicolor que anunciaba el gran regreso de las hermanas sensacionales con su obra más exitosa "La Sirenita Pokémon"; el chico recordó la experiencia de aquella primera vez que la vio pero en estos momentos habia algo más importante en su agenda, toco el timbre haciendo que la puerta se abriera automáticamente.

–Hola ¡bienvenido al gimnasio pokémon de Ciudad Celeste! ¿A quién anuncio?– dijo Daisy con los ojos entrecerrados, un tono agrio y un semblante mortecino

–Wow, debe haber muchos retadores…– rio un poco Ash– ¿no me recuerdas? ¡Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta!– respondió señalándose a lo que el semblante de la rubia cambio en un segundo

– ¡Ash!, el novio de la feíta… ¡Clarooooo! Oye has cambiado mucho no me molestaría ser una asaltacunas en este momento y robarte del corazón de mi hermana– se acercó al chico seductoramente

– Pero que cosas dices–

– Por Arceus, no eres nada divertido– rio la chica– y dime ¿qué te trae a este gimnasio?–

– ¡Vengo a lanzar un reto a la líder de gimnasio!– soltó entusiasmado

– ¡Pero tú ya tienes la medalla cascada!–

– La última vez la gane por compasión, ahora sí quiero ganarla en mi reto–

– Ok; te anunciaré–tecleó en la computadora y le hizo una seña de que entrara

El muchacho camino con firmeza junto a su fiel pikachu hasta que empezó a descender unas escaleras y llego lo que le parecía un elevador de carga. Al parecer habían remodelado un poco, unos instantes después las compuertas superiores se abrieron y se elevó.

– El siguiente competidor viene de pueblo Paleta y se llama Ash Ketchum– anuncio entusiasta Violet dejando a Misty boquiabierta el chico habia bajado la cabeza y al levantarla mostró una sonrisa varonil

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– la "sirena" llevaba su traje de baño blanco con una franja azul y una chaqueta del mismo color, habia cambiado su peinado y ya no llevaba la clásica coleta (como aparece en los videojuegos) –me imagine que estarías en tu casa preparándote para cumplir 18 años yo iba a salir en un rato para allá–

– Ja ja, y tu teniéndolos no pareces muy madura– la verdad es que mentía porque ella habia crecido en medidas y ahora se veía bastante femenina, no por nada era llamada "la sirena"

– Que risa Ketchum, no te burles que también pareces salido de una guardería– pero ella también habia mentido al ver a su amigo casi hecho un hombre y muy guapo

– ¡Huy golpe bajo!–rio el chico

– ¿A qué viniste?–

– Vengo a retar a la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste; Misty "la sirena"–

–Ya conoces las…–

– ¡Te reto! –Interrumpió el chico– a que no eres capaz de tener una cita conmigo en la feria del cabo Celeste– el silencio inundo el gimnasio hasta que un grito lo rompió como una pompa de jabón

– ¡¿QUEEEEE?!–Misty estaba confundida y sus hermanas reían– ¿crees que saldría contigo en una cita Ash Ketchum con solo pedírmelo? ¡Pues olvídalo!– quería ver si no estaba soñando o el bromeaba

– Entonces yo gano…– extendió su mano– ¡quiero mi medalla cascada!–

– ¿Te has vuelto loco? Esas solo se dan a entrenadores que ganan una batalla–

– Yo te he retado y como no quieres aceptarlo gano por ausencia de oponente– Ash sonrio mientras Misty pensaba que decir

–Está bien…– dijo– acepto tu…– un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas poniéndola en una posicion incómoda para ella– reto. Dame unos 30 minutos para cambiarme–

– Entonces me quedare una hora en la sala–

Misty bajo del campo de batalla y camino a su cuarto con una sonrisa disimulada hasta que entendió las últimas palabras; mientras tanto las hermanas de Misty se acercaron al entrenador.

– ¡Bien hecho "Romeo"!– dijo Lily golpeándolo en la espalda

–Cha… pika pika– exclamo su amigo haciendo que Ash relajara sus facciones.

"¡_Hoy se lo diré lo juro!" _afirmo mentalmente

– Bueno ya que la feíta tardara un buen rato en estar lista que te parece si tomas él te con nosotras en la sala– dijo Daisy arrastrando al morocho junto con Lily y Violet

0—0—0

A Misty le estallaba el corazón por aquel reto que le habia lanzado el entrenador de pueblo Paleta; ¿en verdad su sueño infantil de amor se estaba volviendo realidad o solo sería una broma muy bien planeada del chico? No, Ash no se portaría asi con ella; unas pequeñas gotas escurrieron de sus ojos y Marill que estaba a un lado de la cama se acercó confundido al ver la cara de su "madre"

– ¿Marill?–preguntó el ratón

– No sucede nada pequeño– dijo tomándolo para acariciarlo–estas lagrimas son de alegría, a tu mami le ha sucedido algo maravilloso–se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a su armario aun con el pokémon en brazos– ahora a buscar lo indicado

Vio muchos vestidos que ya habia usado en varias ocasiones y no se hallaba convencida de ponérselos en este día que para ella seria especial, sin embargo recordó una caja que le habia regalado uno de sus admiradores por su cumpleaños, tomo un banquito y la bajo. En su interior se encontraba un vestido blanco muy veraniego con un listón azul, debía admitir que tenían buenos gustos y afortunadamente era perfecto para la ocasión.

– ¡Este es el que usare!– dejó al pokémon en el suelo y se metió al baño

– Ma…– exclamó el pequeño

0—0—0

Ash estaba en las peceras del acuario del gimnasio, las hermanas lo estaban asfixiando con sus preguntas: ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaba la feíta? ¿Cómo quieren su boda? ¿Cuántos hijos van a tener? Etc. ¡Era una pesadilla!

Miro su xtransceiver mirando la hora, las 6:00 pm; el sol se ocultaría en una hora y media aproximadamente y ya habia planeado la cita

– ¿Pika? Pikachu– le murmuro su amigo

– Pikachu– lo tomó en sus brazos– no creas que soy malo pero necesito estar a solas con Misty asi que quiero que tú y los otros se queden aquí; si el equipo Rocket nos quiere atacar nos las arreglaremos ¿estás de acuerdo?–

– Pika– el ratón no se veía muy convencido

– Bueno pues es una orden– replicó enérgico bajando al pokémon quien solo suspiro

– Pika chuu–saludo marcialmente

Ash tomó sus otras cinco pokebolas y se las dio al pequeño, él se fue hacia la sala mientras una voz femenina pronunciaba su nombre detrás.

– Misty ¿ya estas lista?– sonrio mientras la chica se sonrojaba una vez mas

– ¡Claro! ¿Y mis hermanas?–

– Deben haberse quedado en la sala; se te ve hermoso ese vestido–

El color en sus mejillas se esparció por su cara

"_¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿O no lo es?" _se preguntó mentalmente

Sacudió su cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos y se agarró del brazo del entrenador que por la cercanía choco con su anatomía superior lo que le hizo a él sonrojarse esta vez, ahogo un grito y se relajó.

– ¡Hora de irnos Ash!– el chico sonrio y se dio cuenta del delicado maquillaje aguamarina que llevaba la pelinaranja, ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta hasta que la tuvo más cerca.

Ambos jóvenes avanzaron a la puerta, sin embargo, antes de salir aparecieron las tres hermanas sensacionales con sus cámaras fotográficas como auténticas paparazis,

– ¿Qué demonios les ocurre?– gruño la líder de gimnasio

– ¡Queremos!–inicio Daisy–

– ¡Retratar la primera cita!– secundo Violet

– ¡De nuestra hermanita!–terminó Lily

Una vena salto de la frente de la chica y ya iba a arremeter contra ellas pero un destello amarillo dejo a las hermanas fuera de combate, la pelinaranja volteo pero Ash la jaló rápidamente y ella vio como el roedor amarillo aun tenia las mejillas chispeantes

– ¡Gracias amigo te debo una botella de kétchup!–

– Pikaaaaa– respondió entusiasmado su amigo mientras ellos salían del gimnasio

Misty no podía creer que Ash hubiera crecido en esa forma, después de todo habían pasado 4 largos años desde la última vez que se vieron; el parecía otro su actitud, su ropa, su semblante y por supuesto que entre todos esos cambios estaba ese niño que buscaba ser maestro pokémon; era como si hubiera encontrado el equilibrio sentimental que ella esperaba años atrás cuando todavía viajaban juntos.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta estaban ya frente al centro pokémon

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?– pregunto Misty

– Es una pequeña sorpresa–entraron y la enfermera les dio la bienvenida

– Hola enfermera necesito que me preste una PC–

– Claro están al fondo–

El chico soltó a la pelinaranja y avanzo a las computadoras, tecleó su número de entrenador y el monitor lo recibió con un "Hola Ash Ketchum"; entró a su e-mail e imprimió una hoja.

– ¡Esto es para ti!– dijo dándosela a la chica

– ¿Eh?– leyó la hoja y eran tres cupones: uno para un xtransceiver que podía cambiar en Ciudad Azulona, otro para una bicicleta modelo 2010 de Teselia (envio incluido) y una entrada para la feria del Cabo Celeste– ¿Por qué?–

– No te pude dar nada el día de tu cumpleaños, tú ya tienes 18, ya eres una señorita en todos sentidos; además te debía una bicicleta. Y era hora de pagártela– explicó poniendo su mano en la nuca

Unas lágrimas de alegría llenaron los ojos de Misty y abrazo al chico quien lo devolvió suavemente.

– ¡Idiota!– susurró la chica

– ¿Ahora que hice?–preguntó sonriente ante el insulto

– Esto hará que se corra mi maquillaje– Ash solo rio

Continuara…

_Notas del autor: mi nuevo proyecto esta en marcha y si quieren saber cual es el motivo del titulo sigan leyendo este fic, gracias a quien este leyendo esto y espero que sigan esto hasta el final. Prometo por todas las estrellas del firmamento que tratare de no tardarme en actualizar. Dejen sus Reviews y tomates en la cajita de abajo._

PD: es el proyecto que mencionaba en "oportunidad de oro" y "carta del maestro pokemon"

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	2. Cita

The Master Ketchum

Capítulo 2.- La cita con Misty

Ash Ketchum sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal por lo que tomó la mano de Misty fuertemente y en un segundo se desplomaron; él grito con una palidez espectral mientras que la muchacha reía de emoción.

"¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando cuando la traje?" pensó el chico mientras el carro daba vueltas y giraban

Cuando todo termino Ash bajo del carro de la montaña rusa avanzo unos pasos y beso el suelo.

– ¡Eres un exagerado! ¿No lo crees?– exclamó la chica poniéndose los brazos en jarras y el chico solo le dio una mirada enfadada– ¡Pareces un niño pequeño!–

Él se levantó sacudiéndose el pantalón, ya habían subido a varios juegos mecánicos y decidieron que cada uno escogería alternadamente y ahora era el turno de Ash, aún faltaba para la puesta del sol y no quemaría la rueda de la fortuna hasta ese momento.

– ¡Vamos a la casa encantada!–

– Muy bien, pero espero no sacarte hecho un manojo de gritos– dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa–

– Lo mismo digo Misty– un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de Ash estaba listo para la venganza de la montaña rusa

Ambos avanzaron sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo seguidos por un trio de figuras. Al llegar a la casa encantada un hombre vestido de payaso sangriento les dio la bienvenida y abrió la puerta para que entraran; los primeros pasillos del lugar era para los espejos deformantes, ahí se divirtieran un rato con las ocurrencias de ambos, la entrada a la siguiente parte era resguardada por un par de Chandelure que hicieron algunas travesuras que asustaron a varias personas pero Ash solo comenzó a reir ante las diferentes caras de las lámparas, en la sala habia un cementerio lleno de pokémon de tipo fantasma que asustaban a los paseantes en cuanto se acercaban demasiado a "sus tumbas" pero el entrenador estaba partido de risa algo que divertía aún más a los pokémon, incluso a Misty le dio un escalofrió cuando un Gengar le beso la mano de un modo caballeroso, avanzaron y el último cuarto se convirtió en el acabose para varias personas en especial para la pelirroja que se agarró al brazo del chico tan fuerte que parecía que le iba a quitar la circulación.

– ¡Tranquila Misty solo son unos inofensivos Ariados y Spinarak!–

– ¡SON BICHOSSSS!–

El encargado les dio las gracias con un algodón de azúcar en forma de telaraña; muchos salieron con los pelos de punta pero Misty fue una de las peores y Ash solo sonreía recordándole cada travesura que le habían jugado.

– ¡Tú turno!–Misty volteo a ver la cara de Ash– y por cierto mi brazo se está durmiendo– la líder lo soltó al instante y se apeno.

– En compensación por ese mal rato que me hiciste pasar…– dijo cabizbaja levantando su mano derecha señalando hacia un puesto– ¡Gáname un peluche!–

Era un juego sencillo para Ash, uno de tirar botellas con pelotas de béisbol, se acercó con paso firme pero no se dio cuenta de que una niña venia corriendo y tropezó con ella tirándole su helado

– Mizore ¿estás bien? ¡te dije que no corrieras– dijo la madre de la pequeña

– Mi… mi… helado– la niña hizo un puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Misty ya iba a grítale al chico por ser descuidado cuando este bajo hasta su nivel y miro a la pequeña.

– ¡Shhh no llores!– dijo tiernamente– Lamento lo de tu helado pero se puede arreglar– la levantó con ternura y le pidió permiso a la madre de la pequeña para llevarla al puesto de helados a lo que ella accedió, le compro el más grande que habia y la niña sonreía ante su nuevo hermano mayor.

– ¿Es tu novio?– pregunto al señora a la pelinaranja

– ¡No!– respondió alarmada– ¡Para nada!–

– Pues es un buen partido, no lo dejes soltar el anzuelo– la señora le guiño un ojo a la chica mientras el chico regresaba con la pequeña tomada de su mano

– Y recuerda que debes hacerle caso a tu mami y no correr, ¡que disfrutes tu helado!– sonrió Ash acuclillado al lado de la niña

– Gracias Onii-chan– Mizore le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con su madre

"¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al Ash Ketchum que conocí?" se preguntó mentalmente la chica

– Bueno es hora de ganar ese muñeco– se acercó al puesto tratándose los dedos sacando de sus pensamientos a Misty

– Si porque aun lo estoy esperando– gruño la chica con un enfado fingido

– 100 pokeyenes tres tiros– dijo el hombre cuando Ash preguntó el costo

–Solo necesitare uno– exclamó

Pago los 100 pokeyenes y tomó las tras pelotas, se hizo la gorra hacia atrás y se concentró, lanzo la primer bola que tiro la primera pila de botellas y con las dos bolas restantes hizo lo mismo con un par de pilas más. El hombre y la pelinaranja estaban que no creían la puntería del morocho.

– Puedes escoger el que te guste– respondió por fin el encargado

– ¿Cuál te gusta Misty?– la chica salió de su sorpresa, escogió un gran Wailmer que se veía hermoso y lo abrazo.

Era turno del chico y el momento había llegado avanzaron a la rueda de la fortuna, de casualidad entraron en el grupo que subía en ese momento. Al parecer las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca para el entrenador pokémon, el atardecer comenzaba y Misty lo veía pegada al vidrio de la ventana, era magnifico.

– ¡Hoy me he divertido mucho Ash!–murmuró la chica apenas audible para su acompañante

– ¡Me alegra mucho pero aún no ha terminado!– Misty cambio de asiento para quedar sentada con el chico y se recargo en su pecho. Ante aquel movimiento el entrenador se puso completamente rojo, entonces la cabina llego al punto más alto de la rueda y se detuvo un instante.

– Ash…–

– ¡Dime Misty!– un silencio se hizo hasta que el juego volvió a moverse

– Antes de que siga esto y tal vez termine furiosa como un Gyarados…–

– ¿Cómo siempre?–interrumpió el chico haciendo que la chica lo mirara a la cara

–Como decía antes de que termine enfadada al enterarme de la verdad quiero que me respondas algo ¿esto es una broma o tal vez un sueño?–

– Misty– el morocho jugo un poco con su cabello– yo…–

– ¡Termino la vuelta!, vuelvan pronto– dijo el encargado deshaciendo el momento, la chica tomo su peluche y salieron

– ¿Caminamos por el cabo?– Misty sonrio sonrojada y asintió

0—0—0

El gran faro alumbraba a los barcos que venían del norte, las olas rompían en algunas rocas y sus pies dejaban marcas en la arena; la marea se encontraba alta dejando solo una franja, según Ash solo faltaban unos minutos para el espectáculo de cierre de los fuegos artificiales, antes de dar el paseo habían pasado por varios juegos más y algunos puestos de comida, entonces el fresco ya se sentia en la playa y el morocho le dio su chamarra a la chica; ahí estaban viendo la luna creciente y las estrellas más brillantes. Era el momento de actuar, Ash estaba decidido sincerarse en ese momento, trago saliva y cuando iba a hablar la voz de Misty lo interrumpió.

– ¿Ash?– abrazo a su peluche como queriendo hacerlo con el– ¡ya podrías responder la pregunta que te hice en la rueda de la fortuna!–

– Si pero espera un poco– un estruendo se escuchó y una débil luz tiño por un momento el cielo de rojo– ya empezó ¡mira!–

Uno a uno los fuegos artificiales coloreaban el firmamento con su luz, Misty había estado en la feria muchas veces antes y era el mismo despliegue que todos los años solo que ahora era muy diferente, cada nuevo color la llenaba de una alegría inigualable, Ash puso la mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la hizo girar para ver su cara.

– Quiero responder esa pregunta que me hiciste–

– Pues estoy dispuesta a escucharte–

– Yo…– una trompeta sonó junto con una guitarra y un trio vestido de charro apareció

– ¿Alguien pidió mariachi?– dijo una voz masculina

– ¿Pero qué…?– exclamó Misty

– Prepárense para los problemas– dijo ahora una voz femenina

– Y más vale que teman–

– Para proteger al mundo de la devastación–

– Parta unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación–

– Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor–

– Y extender nuestro reino hasta Garibaldi–

– Jessie– grito quitándose el disfraz

– Jamememes– haciendo lo mismo

– El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz–

– El mariachi canta mi canción –

– ¡Meowth así es!

– ¡No molesten!–dijo Misty sumamente furiosa levantando la mano con una venita en la cabeza

– ¡Oye es la boba!– respondió la pelibordo con sorpresa

– Ya se me hacía raro que el bobo anduviera solo mucho tiempo– secundo James

Una carcajada resonó en la playa; vieron a Ash partiéndose de risa y agarrándose las costillas, todos lo vieron con cara de extrañeza

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?– pregunto Meowth

– ¡Ustedes!–

– ¿Que tenemos monos en la cara o qué?– pregunto James tocando su rostro

– ¡Óyeme mocoso ten algo de respeto!–

– Es que no se dan cuenta que no traigo ni a Pikachu ni a mis pokémon–

– ¿Cómo?– gruño Jessie

– ¡Buen punto!– exclamó James

– Pero la boba debe traer aunque sea una de esas estrellitas cuquis– miro la mujer a la líder

– Este vestido no lleva cinturón–

Los Rocket se miraron entre si e hicieron teamback, susurraron algunas cosas y después voltearon a la pareja.

– En vista del éxito no obtenido de esta operación hemos decidido de manera unánime que por esta ocasión, y repito por única ocasión, los dejaremos ir en paz– dijo Jessie sonriente

– Ok– asintieron los chicos

– Entonces el equipo Rocket se retira esta vez– añadió James lanzando una bomba de humo

– ¡Wow por una vez se rindieron!– exclamó Ash

– Si–secundo la pelinaranja también sorprendida

– ¿En qué me quede?–

– ¡Ibas a decirme algo!–

– Pues yo…–

"Pruu pruu… pruu pruu" sonó nuevamente en la muñeca de Ash y el solo resoplo con un "Por Arceus" en su mente.

– ¡Bueno!– contesto el chico y la cara de su madre apareció con un semblante furioso

– ¿Ash Ketchum donde andas?–

– Estoy en el Cabo Celeste mama–

– Pues estoy en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, creo que será un mejor lugar para celebrar tu cumpleaños–

– Está bien en un momento vamos–.

– Nada; en este momento te quiero aquí ya casi son las 10 de la noche y Misty siendo una señorita de casa debe estar aquí–

– Hasta tú pareces su mama–

– ¡No discutas conmigo jovencito y vengan ahora!–

– Ya vamos ¡fuera!– colgó la llamada y vio a la chica completamente roja– ¿Te sucede algo?–

– No… solo estoy pensando… creo que el destino no quiere que yo sepa lo que me tienes que decir–

– Pues…– el chico fue interrumpido por un dedo en sus labios

– Podre esperar hasta que lleguemos al gimnasio– la sonrisa de Misty tranquilizo a Ash, ambos salieron de ahí mientras el ultimo cohete se extendió formando un corazón.

0—0—0

Los dos chicos iban caminando lentamente con una comitiva de personas que regresaban a la ciudad de la feria, muchos habían reconocido a la líder de gimnasio y muchas chicas estaban verdes de coraje al reconocer al chico que tenia muchos triunfos en otras regiones. Incluso una de ellas lo reconocio como el ganador de la batalla de la frontera.

Ash observo su xtransceiver y marcaba ya las 10:45 de la noche, el silencio entre los dos era sofocante pero al parecer Misty estaba entusiasmada con su trofeo y estar de la mano del chico. De repente el morocho se detuvo cerca de unos árboles y encaro a la chica.

– Misty quiero que escuches lo que he querido decirte toda la noche, es una frase muy sencilla–

– ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar hasta que lleguemos al gimnasio?– señalo la chica meneándose y abrazando al Wailmer

– Bueno– suspiro– aquí voy Misty yo…–

– ¡ASH KETCHUM!– oyó gritar una voz femenina que el reconoció como su madre, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al gimnasio y ella estaba en la puerta– ¿Por qué hasta ahorita? Son casi las once y según las hermanas de Misty el cabo está a unos 20 minutos ¿Dónde estaban?–

– Puedo explicarte pero necesito 10 minutos por favor– rogó el chico

– Ni un segundo partido por la mitad entra en este momento y te quedaras castigado en el cuarto de huéspedes hasta que sea la hora de tu fiesta de cumpleaños–

– Pero…–

– Sin peros jovencito–reclamo furiosa y después volteó cambiando su semblante radicalmente– ¡Disculpa que hayas visto esto querida y por causarte tantos problemas!–

Delia arrastro a Ash como si hubiera sido culpable de una masacre, el chico vio a Tracey junto con las hermanas de Misty. La pelinaranja entró y sus hermanas la comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas

– ¡No pasó nada!– grito la chica convertida en un Gyarados con el destino por no permitirle oir las palabras que el morocho tenia para ella

–Huyy… que geniecito…–replico Violet

– ¡Ya cásate!– completo Daisy abrazada de Tracey

La chica corrió a su cuarto y cerró su puerta para pensar lo que el chico le quería decir.

Continuara…

_Notas del autor:_

_Hola mortales ya esta el segundo capitulo que es in extremis Pokeshipping pero por cuestiones del destino nunca pudo decirle a Misty; gracias a mis seguidores y esperen el siguiente capitulo por que con ese si se van a caer de espaldas y diran WTF al maximo exponente. Ahora si ya saben donde poner sus quejas y aclaraciones; ventanilla 2 con todos sus documentos ahi donde tiene el letrero de Review JEJEJEJEJ_

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	3. Heredero

The Master Ketchum

Capítulo 3.- El heredero

Misty estaba en su cuarto viendo una fotografía que se habia tomado con el chico en la feria, él estaba en este momento en el cuarto al final del pasillo; imaginó a Ash maldiciendo su mala suerte, al igual que ella, el destino no le habia dejado terminar la frase importante al morocho. Tal vez solo le diría "Fue muy divertido hagámoslo otra vez" o podría ser la frase que ella espero desde su niñez "Misty tú me gustas". Aunque era Ash y en mayor medida sería la primera opción; Misty suspiro ante la foto.

Pasó un rato y se acostó, mientras entraba en el reino de Morfeo oyó entre sueños el cristal sonando y después supo que lo que oía venia de su ventana. Se levantó rápidamente y fue ahí, Ash estaba en la cornisa agarrándose con todas sus uñas.

– ¿Estás loco?– grito la chica abriendo la ventana

– No podré dormir si no te digo lo que te he querido decir toda la noche–

– Dime ¿y te romperás la cabeza por algo que no puedes esperar a decirme hasta mañana en tu fiesta?–

– Si Misty Waterflower; es algo que he guardado por mucho tiempo tú me…– El reloj de la plaza principal interrumpió por enésima vez la confesión del chico, tocaba la media noche

– ¡Goshujin-sama baje de ahí es peligroso!– el muchacho volteó para ver a una chica vestida de maid con una coleta hacia la izquierda de cabello rubio que puso una escalera al lado de la pared mientras que otra exactamente igual solo con la coleta en el lado contrario era la que le habia gritado.

– ¡Eh!– El chico perdió el equilibrio, que de por si ya era difícil de mantener, y cayó

– ¡Goshujin-sama! / ¡Ash!– gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

El morocho sintió un momento el viento a su alrededor mientras caía pero después se sintió levitar, abrió los ojos y un brillo azul lo rodeaba. Un hombre de unos 50 años con smoking se puso en su rango de visión, el brillo cayó y él estuvo en el suelo. Se levantó y observo que al lado del anciano estaba un Alakazam.

– ¡Debe tener más cuidado joven amo!–dijo con tono paternal, ambas sirvientas corrieron hasta el lugar para levantarlo

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron con el alboroto de Misty y ella salió detrás de los demás.

– ¿Ash estas bien?– pregunto su madre abrazándolo, el solo asintió– ¡Pues estas castigado por una semana!– el hombre mayor se acercó, la mujer lo reconoció a pesar de su semblante y los años que estaban encima de él.

– ¿Al…? ¿Alphonse?– sus ojos mostraron un poco de miedo y sorpresa

– Si _Madame_–sonrio con su bigote blanco erizado– luce igual de joven que hace 12 años que la vi por última vez–

– ¡Exageras!– respondió sonrojada

– ¿Lo conoces mama?–pregunto Ash consternado al ver como se hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida

– ¡No han venido a llevárselo a esa bruja! ¿Verdad?– el chico se sorprendió al oír a su madre expresándose asi de otra persona

– Lamentablemente Lady Airi murió hace tres meses, desde entonces esperábamos el regreso del joven Ash a Kanto, lo hemos seguido desde su camino de Ciudad Carmín hasta aquí solo que no intervenimos por el trato que usted tenía con ella–

– Y ahora que oficialmente ya tiene 18 ese trato se acabó–

– Asi es _Madame_; es la última voluntad de Lord Albert y Lord Adam–

– ¿Quién es Lord Adam mama?– dijo poniéndose frente a su mamá

– Es… es tu padre cariño–

– ¿Qué?– gritaron todos los presentes al unísono; excepto el trio recién llegado

– Lord Adam Ketchum– murmuro Misty y entonces conecto una experiencia vieja que tuvo mientras dejaba a sus hermanas y antes de encontrar a Ash– ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Quiere decir que la mansión abandonada que está cerca del bosque que conecta Celeste y montaña Luna es de…–

– Si– interrumpió el anciano– es una de las tres mansiones de la familia Ketchum, solo que Lady Airi ya no quiso vivir ahí desde que el Amo Adam desapareció hace tiempo– todos se sorprendieron y entonces Daisy avanzo hacia Alphonse y Delia

– ¡Aquí hace frio! ¿No creen?– sonrio un poco– ¡Vamos adentro y ahí podrán platicar mejor todo lo que quieran!–

Todos avanzaron menos Delia y Alphonse que sabían que habia algunas cosas personales que decirse.

– Ah crecido mucho el joven amo, cada día se parece más a su padre. ¡Ha hecho un buen trabajo Sra. Delia!–

– ¡Gracias Alphonse! Esperaba que él lo conociera, que lo viera ganar uno de sus campeonatos; pero no fue asi–

– Sé que Lord Adam estaría orgulloso–

– Bueno que hay que entrar, hay mucho que explicarle a Ash– dijo Delia entrando con el hombre detrás de ella

Todos se sentaron en la sala, Ash junto a su madre frente a Alphonse

– ¡Necesito oír la verdad! Tú me dijiste que mi padre habia muerto hace mucho tiempo y nunca más hablamos de él, no lo recuerdo muy bien y nunca me mostraste fotos–dijo el morocho viéndola

– Igual te dije que era un entrenador pokémon pero era más que eso. Adam Ketchum era un maestro pokémon y miembro de la elite cuando me casé con él– respondió Delia pero un nudo se hizo en su garganta.

– Joven Ash; su padre fue la oveja negra de la familia Ketchum por algunos años. Su familia tiene un abolengo de siglos así que cuando el joven decidió hacerse maestro pokémon su abuelo lo apoyo en todo los sueños que el tenia pero Lady Airi fue diferente; ella era lo más estricta posible con él y se negaba a apoyar a su hijo–

– Entonces el me conoció– interrumpió Delia sonrojándose

– Cuando el Amo llevo a _madame_ Delia como su novia, Lady Airi dio el grito en el cielo y desconoció a su propio hijo, entonces el solo fue Adam Ketchum maestro pokémon. Lord Albert estaba feliz de ver el sueño de su hijo hecho realidad y después se enteró de que su hijo se casaría con aquella mujer que habia conocido y por eso heredo sus propiedades a su futuro nieto o nietos, estaba muy contento porque iba a ser abuelo, lamentablemente murió unos meses antes de que naciera–

– Vivíamos en pueblo Lavanda y un año antes de que Adam "muriera"– prosiguió Delia– el me besó y me dijo que no nos faltaría nada y se fue–

–Lord Adam regresó a su casa en Ciudad Azafrán donde Lady Airi siguió desconociéndolo pero él le mintió que habia sido un tonto y que lo perdonara. El hizo su testamento y le pidió que cuidara de ti para que no te faltara nada y también de _Madame_ Delia–

– Solo que cuando desapareció Adam esa maldita bruja intento arrebarte de mis brazos– la cara de Delia se puso roja de furia– por eso regrese a pueblo Paleta bajo la protección del profesor Oak y me quede con ahí para que ella nos dejara en paz y además hice un trato con ella. Yo no querría nada de su hijo y dejaría en paz al mío hasta que tuviera la edad para conocer la verdad–

– Asi que cuando cumplió 18 ese trato expiró–completó Alphonse– en sus últimos años de vida reflexiono en lo que habia hecho al ver a un entrenador en televisión que se parecía a su hijo, ese chico llego a los 4 mejores de Sinnoh, la misma chispa, la misma sonrisa, el mismo entusiasmo de Lord Adam y te reconoció; Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, por eso dejo toda su herencia a su nombre; el último de un linaje de 1000 años–

Después de un buen rato de conversación las dos sirvientas llegaban con un carrito lleno de tazas platos una tetera humeante y algunos panecillos recién horneados. Sirvieron con delicadeza como si fuera una coreografía ensayada. Los demás no habían hablado mientras oían el pasado de su amigo y a las hermanas sensacionales les parecía peor que cualquier telenovela que hubieran protagonizado.

– ¿Cuántos terrones Amo Ash?– dijo la de coleta hacia la izquierda

– Yo no soy su Amo–

– Ahora lo es; de ellas y mío– exclamó el hombre

– Pero aún no se ni sus nombres–

– Perdon por no presentarnos amo ¡Yo soy Miku!– repondio la de coleta izquierda

– ¡Y yo soy Riku Amo!– secundo la de coleta derecha}

– Son mis nietas, porque jure que toda mi familia le serviría a los Ketchum luego de que su abuelo nos sacara de la bancarrota– se levantó solemne– Hoy se leerá el testamento de sus abuelos y su padre en la mansión que menciono la señorita como mi ama lo especifico; si no le es muy molesto claro–

– Pues si me molesta un poco, como es posible que hoy precisamente herede una fortuna mientras que hace un rato era solo un entrenador pokémon– el tono de Ash habia subido un poco y su madre lo tomo de los hombros para que se tranquilizara

– Los Ketchum eran una de las familias con más conexiones en Kanto y Johto de lo que podría imaginar; sus negocios dan dividendos muy altos. Además en mayor medida varias familias están emparentadas con su línea de sangre; incluso es muy raro que no supiera que las chicas Waterflower son parte del árbol de los Ketchum–

– ¿Qué?– exclamó como no queriendo creerlo

– Si; las Waterflower son su familia–dijo Alphonse tomando un sorbo de té mientras que al morocho se le ponía el rostro pálido y a los demás presentes se les cayó al quijada al piso excepto por Misty que sintió que un dardo se habia clavado en su corazón.

Vio a su madre con furia y lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿Cómo le habia ocultado todo esto? ¿Por qué?

– ¡Odio todo esto!– exclamó corriendo a la habitación de huéspedes

– ¡Amo!– gritaron las sirvientas e iban a correr pero su abuelo levanto su brazo

– ¡Déjenlo que analice si quiere esto o no!– apuro lo que le quedaba de té– madame Delia nosotros nos vamos, regresaremos en la mañana para llevarlo a la mansión si es que quiere–

– Yo hablare con él, gracias Alphonse–

– ¡Con permiso!– los tres se retiraron y las chicas con Tracey fueron a sus habitaciones

0—0—0—0

Delia estaba frente a la puerta donde estaba su hijo, indecisa si tocar o retirarse pero le ganó el saber cómo estaba.

– ¿Cariño?– toco la puerta

– ¡Vete!– era la primera vez que él le hablaba asi, el chico abrazaba una almohada y estaba sentado en la cama de espaldas a la puerta– ¡No quiero saber nada!–

– Ash necesitas entender que yo solo quería protegerte– murmuro audiblemente

– Si hubiera sabido esto nunca habría… AHHHHH– estrangulo la almohada

– Entonces es verdad lo que vi en tus ojos hoy… estas… enamorado de Misty– susurró abrazándolo, el chico no se dio cuenta de que su amigo amarillo habia abierto la puerta.

– Eso ya no importa, si es mi familia no puedo amarla como quisiera. La tengo que amar como a una prima; como se ama a la familia–

El chico volteo y abrazo fuertemente a su madre pensando que asi despertaría de la pesadilla, su corazón se estaba fragmentando con cada lágrima que caía de sus ojos.

– ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma? No quiero estar solo–

– Si, mi bebe– respondió su madre quitándole la gorra y poniéndolo sobre su almohada– Lamento todo esto, no quería que llegara nunca este día y siguieras tus sueños–

– Ya no importa, lo hecho… hecho esta– cerro los ojos y trato de relajar su mente que le fue muy difícil por un tiempo.

0—0—0—0

El amanecer llego pero Ash habia dormido tan poco que llevaba unas ojeras marca Zigzagoon, pensaba en el día anterior; su maravillosa cita con la pelinaranja y apunto de decirle que la quería, para ser empañada por la revelación de que era un heredero. Su madre aun lo abrazaba ella no habia pegado el ojo como aquellos días en que el chico estaba enfermo y ella lo cuidaba.

– ¿No dormiste mamá?– pregunto el morocho

– No, el trabajo de una madre es trabajar horas extra cuidando a quien más quiere y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía– sonrio pero en un segundo se desvaneció al ver el semblante serio de su hijo

– ¡Cuéntame más de mi padre!– soltó Ash ella sonrio al recordar a aquel hombre que la habia amado mucho

– Él era un hombre bueno, nunca habia visto a alguien como él, tan valiente y osado a veces como tú. Su amor por los pokémon y especialmente por su familia lo hacia el mejor hombre en el mundo para mí, solo que llego ese día que me visito con lágrimas en sus ojos y me dijo que nunca nos faltaría nada poco después desapareció– una lagrima furtiva apareció en su rostro– solo me falto algo en estos años, su amor, el me amo tanto y desapareció tan prematuramente de nuestras vidas que se me rompe el corazón al recordarlo, mi rostro feliz ocultaba ese dolor–

– Sé que mi abuela trato de llevarme pero ¿por qué otra razón no me hablaste de ella?–

– Los Ketchum tenían títulos nobiliarios y a ella era lo único que le importaba, incluso llegue a pensar que ella se habia casado por interés con tu abuelo; pero en algunas ocasiones vi que en verdad lo amaba, eso fue cuando el murió. Recuerdo aun el día en que tu padre me presentó como su novia, tu abuela me llamo "plebeya", su cara estaba roja y no habia manera de calmarla, incluso le ordeno en ese instante que disolviera el noviazgo pero él no lo hizo, me amaba demasiado. Tu abuelo también me defendió contra su ira, él era bueno, hubiera querido que lo conocieras–

Un golpeteo en la madera de la puerta interrumpió el relato, ellos solo miraron para ver si se abría pero no fue asi.

– ¡Delia ya los busca el mayordomo!– dijo Violet

– Gracias, enseguida bajamos– Delia miro a su hijo con ternura– tu eres el que decides si quieres ir o no; además ya tienes 18 años– la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y el solo se levantó tomando su gorra, Pikachu se levantó al oír las pisadas de su entrenador y corrió a sus brazos.

– Mi padre era como yo y no quiero que el apellido que lleva tantos años se vaya– sonrio al igual que siempre haciendo que sus malos pensamientos se guardaran– además no podemos dejar que un linaje milenario pierda a su ultimo representante–

Continuara...

_Notas del autor:_

_Ahora si ya entramos en el meollo del asunto y el porque del titulo de este Fic, no es por que se fuera a convertir en maestro pokémon sino por que es un heredero, la verdad hay muchas teorias sobre el padre de Ash y queria aprovechar ese vacio legal para darles un Fic de enredos... no se preocupen habra muchos mas y se pondra color de hormiga_

_Hasta entonces espero que puedan dejar ese review en la cajita de abajo_

Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita

Huachi_Sama


End file.
